


Lessons Learned

by NerdGirlsSquared



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Cat Carmilla, F/F, Werewolf Danny Lawrence, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdGirlsSquared/pseuds/NerdGirlsSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little AU fun, Carmilla and Danny at Silas if they had met under different circumstances. Mature for language, violence and eventual sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Like a Mauling to Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a one-shot, but then general interest in Lawstein was enough I decided to finish out the story. Updates at least once a week if not more.

The back hairs on Danny's neck rose. The smell of death wafted in the air, jarring her from her day dreams. The lecture hall auditorium was filled with over two hundred students and all sort of scents, but this was distinct. She casually turned her head to scan the room, eyes making their way towards the back door. Standing in the entryway was a slight looking brunette, clad in a black jacket, leather pants and a terribly bored expression. 

Danny knew, almost instantly, that the smell must belong to this newcomer. The mystery woman turned and left, going back out the door. Without really thinking about it, the redhead had scooped up her backpack and awkwardly sidled out of the row. Walking along the back of the room, she left out of the same door, stepping outside onto the school grounds. 

Sniffing the air slightly, she sensed the trail of death going off towards the edge of campus where the forest began. Something about the woman, about the smell, compelled Danny to follow. Jogging, her long legs propelling her forward across the grounds, it didn't take Danny long to catch up. 

About twenty feet ahead of her, the girl picked up the pace. Danny dropped back a little and considered turning off the path so as not to scare her quarry. She looked off to her left, mulling over her options. When she glanced back, the mystery woman was gone. 

Confused, Danny looked around and could see no visual trace of her, or anyone else for that matter. Still, the scent of death lingered in the air. Brows furrowed, Danny thought about whether or not this strange chase was worth the effort. With a sigh, she decided her curiosity would not subside. Trotting towards the tree line, she tossed her backpack behind a tree bough. Throwing off her shirt, bra, and stepping out of her pants and underwear, Danny kept moving. Calming her mind, she let herself give into the adrenaline rush of running - warm blood pumping through her veins. She focused on that rhythm and started willing herself to take on a new form. Her shoulders and ribs began the strange sensation of re-knitting themselves, compacting and reforming into new shapes. Her body lurched forward, half changed, as her feet and hands hit the ground. Her eyes sharpened and the world cast itself into tones of light and grey. The fur came last, emerging with a painful ripple across her skin. 

Running full tilt, Danny focused on the trail the woman had left behind her. Her senses were significantly stronger in this form, the smell now so strong it drew a line in the air, pointing her in the right direction. Whoever, or whatever, this woman was, she was fast. She had covered a lot of distance.

She had been racing through the trees for a while, but it was hard for her wolf self to gauge time. The scent was getting stronger, almost exploding as Danny approached a grove of trees clumped particularly close together. Placing her nose along the ground, she tried to gather in whatever information she could. Death was everywhere, interwoven with the smells of decaying leaves, other forest animals and the mossy tree roots. 

Something deep in her stomach warned her of danger. A wild howl pierced the air and Danny was suddenly crushed by a great weight. Her instincts kicked in, rolling desperately, paws scrambling as she tried to snap at whatever was on top of her. Sharp claws raked along her left thigh, but she managed throw the creature off her back. She threw her body in the opposite direction, turning to face her attacker. 

A black panther, lithe and powerful, glared at her with sharp yellow eyes. Death wafted off its body, hanging pungent in the air. Danny was dimly aware of her hurt leg, the warm blood matting into the fur. The cat was heaving, but its breathing slowed as it stared at Danny. Both seemed to be waiting for the other to make the first move. 

Danny, mind clouded with blood lust and pain, tried to process what was happening. Was this panther... the girl? If so, then Danny had one gamble to get out of this alive. Willing her body into a new shape again, her fur laid flat along her body, absorbing into her skin. Her snout shortened, her limbs growing in length with the joints shifting their positions. The world around her burst into technicolor, making her head swim.

There she stood, hands and knees on the forest floor, staring at a panther. The cat's back rippled, and Danny braced herself for an attack. The cat changed, more like magic than a true transformation, and soon Danny was looking into the dark brown eyes of a woman. The woman.

"You know, you could have gotten yourself killed," the stranger spat angrily. "What the fuck were you doing following me in the first place?"

Danny paused for a moment. Might as well be honest. "You smell like death. Powerfully so. I was curious."

"Well, curiosity almost killed the _dog_ this time. And it still might, if you keep bleeding out here, naked, in a forest."

Danny suddenly became very aware of the cold air against her skin and the pain in her left leg. Looking down, she saw a trickle of blood winding its way along her thigh from three deep red grooves. She sat back, extending her leg out to get a better look at the wound. 

The woman stood, pulling off her coat. "Here drape this over yourself. Try not to bleed on it though, that's real leather. I'll have to take you back." She handed Danny the jacket. Walking behind Danny, the girl knelt and slipped an arm under the redhead's knees and wrapped another arm around her shoulders. The woman hefted Danny up with surprising ease. It occurred to Danny how absurd they must look in this moment. Danny's buck naked, bleeding, six foot frame spilling out of the arms of a thin brunette. Self conscious, she arranged the jacket to strategically cover her more private parts.

Together, they started making their way through the woods. 

"Um, thank you --" Danny paused, "-um."

"Carmilla." 

"Okay. Carmilla. My name is Danny." 

"Danny, I have something to tell you." Carmilla said, adjusting the redhead's weight in her arms. "You're a fuckin' idiot. You do realize you chased a vampire into a forest, alone?"

Ah, that explained the smell. She was a vampire. "Well, I know that now. I tend to learn things the hard way."

Carmilla laughed. "I'd say so Red." 

Danny caught sight of her discarded clothes. Eager to get out of this increasingly awkward experience, she practically leapt out of Carmilla's arms. "You can leave me here, I'll be fine to walk."

Hurriedly, she scrambled back into her bra, underwear and pulled on her t-shirt. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her gym shorts, figuring it'd be easier to wash the blood out of mesh than her jeans. She gritted her teeth when she pulled the fabric up over the gashes.

Carmilla didn't leave though. She waited until Danny was properly dressed and cleared her throat. "So, I have a question. Do you... do you plan on telling anyone that I'm a-"

"- you did just see me shift from a wolf form right?" Danny interrupted. "I'm not telling anyone anything if you don't." 

"Deal." 

Danny slung her pack across her shoulder. "I should probably go find my friend LaFontaine, they'll patch me up. Um, sorry about stalking you."

Carmilla give her an appraising look. "I'll forgive you, on account of the fact I almost killed you. Hopefully, you've learned the error of your ways."

"Ha, yes." Danny turned and started walking towards the dormitories, pressing her hand against her thigh. She stopped and looked back at the brunette standing alone on the path. She looked very isolated in that moment, framed by the tall trees. "You know," Danny started, "when this leg heals a bit, do you want to go for a run sometime? As our... other selves? It'd be nice to have a friend I could share that with."

Carmilla looked extremely surprised. "That actually sounds nice. Very nice. It's a date, Red." 

Danny nodded and turned back around. She was halfway to LaFontaine's room when she realized what Carmilla had said. "Did she say date?!"


	2. Silas Ain't Known for the Ambiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was quite possibly, the weirdest date ever.

Danny had yet to see the vampire woman again. She caught herself constantly surveying the campus grounds as she walked from class to class, gently sniffing the air for any sort of trail. Silas was not a big university, but with a couple thousand students it was still easy to lose someone in a crowd.

It had been almost two weeks and Danny's leg was fully healed. LaFontaine had been particularly excited to try a new suture technique on the gashes and it had worked surprising well. They were the only other person on Silas' campus who knew Danny's secret. LaFontaine had discovered it by accident, catching the shape shifter naked in the woods one day when they were conducting field experiments on the local fauna for their biology class. Danny had decided she'd rather tell LaFontaine the truth than have them think she was a loony nudist faerie or something even weirder. Since Student Health Services was out of the question when Danny got hurt doing "wolfy" things, LaFontaine had taken it upon themselves to become the unofficial "wolf doctor."

In the past few months, LaFontaine had gotten very good at performing minor surgery. Danny had a habit of getting into mischief in her wolf form - the strange creatures that populated the forests of Silas often gave her a good run for her money. It was a pain in the ass to hide it from LaFontaine's ever present shadow, Perry, but thus far the two had managed to keep Danny's true nature a secret.

Well, until Carmilla anyways.

Danny walked into the student center building, following the throng of people headed to lunch after morning classes. The lobby was large and bright, with floor to ceiling windows facing out towards the campus quad. Turning from the throng, Danny walked over to her school mailbox. More out of habit than anything else, Danny ritually checked her mail before every lunch. She rarely got anything worthwhile, usually junk announcements from school clubs and random event flyers. When the door swung open, she saw something very different. Wedged inside her mailbox was something _furry_. 

She jammed her hand in and grabbed the soft material. With a strong tug, she pulled whatever it was out of the mailbox. It was a small wolf plushie, obviously made for a child. Wrapped around its neck was a little note card that read _Care for a run tonight?_ and on the back was a tiny doodle of a black cat.

Danny shook her head, "Oh my god, what a dork." Despite herself, she smiled. She took the note card and folded it carefully, tucking it in her jacket pocket. The rest of the day could not go by fast enough.

*****

Danny left the Summer Society house at sunset. Hefting her bag on her back, she took off in a light jog toward the woods. She wasn't sure when Carmilla planned on showing up, but there was no harm in being early.

By the time she reached the tree line, the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon. The last rays of light were merging with the night, casting the forest in a cool twilight glow. Danny sniffed the air, no Carmilla, not yet. Scanning the trees, Danny didn't see a soul. It was a Thursday night, so most of the students were indoors, cramming for tests and papers due at the end of the week. 

She moved forward, setting her bag down behind a tree. Slipping off her shoes, she pulled off her jacket and folded it neatly. Danny set it on top of her sneakers and pulled down her jeans, shrugging her shirt off as she went. 

"Well, aren't you a sight." Carmilla's now-familiar scent bloomed up, the girl materializing from the darkness. 

"You've seen me naked, how's this any better?" Danny quipped, trying to hide her surprise. "Besides, isn't that bad vampire etiquette?" 

Carmilla snorted. "Darling, we suck the blood of the living and lurk in the night. Do you really think we're that concerned with manners?" 

"Touché." Danny stood there in her underwear and suddenly felt self conscious in front of the fully clothed brunette. "Ready to run?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Carmilla took off, racing away in her human form. In an instant, a powerful cat ran in her place, the magical transition faster than Danny could believe. 

Danny chased after her, stripping off her underwear as she went. She pushed herself faster, willing her body to transform. Her human legs shortened, but grew stronger. Bending forward, her four limbs pushed off the ground, pounding out a new rhythm. The world cast itself in grays and smells of the forest came alive. The fur was always the last and worst part, tearing at her skin in a painful burst. 

The panther ahead of her turned and Danny could see a ghost smile on the cat's face. Carmilla dashed away in a burst of speed, obviously meant as a challenge. Danny was not to be outdone. Her muscles strained in protest, but her body propelled itself forwards, faster than ever. Her loping stride covered ground quickly, and soon she was running tail to tail with Carmilla. The wind whipped through their fur and Danny could feel the adrenaline pulsing in her veins. This was exhilarating.

They kept running for awhile, matching each other stride for stride. Eventually, Danny could feel a twinge of exhaustion seep into her bones. She noticed Carmilla was starting to fade, her gait slowing considerably. Up ahead was a small creek, quietly bubbling with fresh water. Danny stopped at it's bank with Carmilla close behind. She lapped at the cold water and lied down on the damp earth. Carmilla shifted into her human form and settled next to the wolf. She ran her fingers through Danny's fur, right above the ears. Damn, that felt good. 

They just sat, staring at the creek for a while. Carmilla looked up at the few stars poking their way through the foliage. It was really relaxing, just sitting, breathing deeply after the long run. Carmilla started humming quietly under her breath. Eventually she spoke, "Isn't it exhausting to hold that form for so long?"

Danny flicked her ears back. She was tired, but she had no real desire to be naked in the forest. Carmilla studied her for a moment. She slipped her red and black flannel off her shoulders and held it out. "If you want, you can shift into your human form for a while and wear this. It's kinda long, so it'll probably cover most of your torso a least. I promise it's relatively clean." 

Danny grabbed the flannel gently with her mouth. Trotting off a little ways, she shifted back, her body stretching and pulling at itself. She put the flannel on, fastening all of the buttons, save the collar. Thankfully, the shirt was long enough to reach the top of her thigh. 

"Really? All this modesty Red? You know I've already seen the goods." 

Walking back, Danny blushed. She attempted to sit down in a dignified position. "Yeah, I know... but after I change I feel kind of vulnerable. Exposed, I guess. Thanks for letting me use this."

"Sure thing." Carmilla stretched, lying down with her hands behind her head. Danny cast a sideways glance at the vampire. Her brunette hair fanned out beneath her and her pale skin almost glowed in the night. She really was very pretty. Danny felt an animalistic stirring in the pit of her stomach. The desire to claim, to conquer. If she wasn't careful, her other self could get riled up pretty easily and make her do irrational things. Like kiss Carmilla. God, did she just think tha--

"Something on your mind? You look _hungry_." Carmilla said with emphasis. She propped herself up and caught the redhead's gaze. She moved a little closer and whispered, "I'm a little hungry myself."

When Danny began to respond, a high pitched scream pierced the air. It sounded like a girl. Without hesitation, Danny ripped the flannel off and was running, her body already reverting forms. Snatching the discarded clothing, Carmilla followed, transitioning swiftly.

The sound had come from the west and Danny was wildly smelling for any trace. She caught a wiff of what could only be described as absolute terror emanating from a grove not far ahead. Carmilla was behind her, following as the wolf rushed towards the scent. The air suddenly filled with the pungent smell of blood and Danny stopped, horrified. Carmilla came alongside her, cat eyes narrowed as if to say _I smell it too_. Together, they approached the opening in the trees, bodies ready to pounce. 

The clearing was empty. There was a large pool of blood near the center, but otherwise nothing. No body, no weapons, no tracks. It was as though the crimson puddle had sprung from the ground itself. Danny took a hard look around her and committed the scene to memory. There was something off about the blood's smell, something she could not place. 

Carmilla tossed her head back the way they had come, flicking her tail. It was evident she was not eager to stay here much longer. Danny relented. It was time for them to head back. So much for having a nice date or whatever it was. 

They picked their way through the forest, keeping their eyes and ears out for any more trouble. What they had found was disconcerting and Danny sincerely doubted she'd be sleeping much that night. When they finally made it back to the tree where her backpack was hidden, they shifted back into the human forms. Danny dressed quickly and the two walked out of the forest together.

Carmilla spoke first, "You know, I will never praise Silas for its ambiance."

"Yeah. That was freaky as shit out there. What do you think happened?"

Carmilla stopped walking and sighed. "I'm not sure. It wasn't another vampire, too messy. They'd never leave all that blood and take the body, it'd be wasteful and stupid."

Danny nodded slowly. "It smelled strange in that clearing. I'm not sure why though, but it was off."

"Whatever happened, it was bad." Carmilla said and resumed walking. "This is why you can't take a nice girl anywhere around here. Knowing Silas, there's some blood cult sacrificing virgins or some shit. Typical."

"Leave it to the cultists to ruin it for everyone. But still, I'm gonna tell the Summer Society to be careful. LaFontaine and the bio majors too. Should we tell... public safety or something?"

"And what, explain that you and I were in the middle of the forest, on a Thursday night, just for kicks and giggles? We'll get made prime suspects and then they'll go snooping around us. We both have secrets we need to keep Red." Carmilla scoffed. 

"We can't just do nothing. For all we know, some poor girl was murdered!" Danny's face flushed, anger rising at Carmilla's self preservation and indifference.

The vampire sighed again. "Look, Red, there's nothing we can do about it now. I'll talk to some people who might have an idea of what's going on. There are a few other of us, errr, _uniquely_ gifted folks on campus. Maybe they know something." 

"And I'll go talk to LaFontaine. Maybe there's something in their books about Silas that has a clue. They'll just love researching this clusterfuck."

As they hit the main sidewalk that marked the campus grounds, Carmilla turned to face Danny. "Aside from the whole probably a vicious murder thing, tonight was really nice. You kept pace just fine, Fido."

"Pah, you got a head start Fur-ball. I could have outlasted you anyways. I only stopped 'cause you looked tired."

"Hmm, we'll have to test that endurance of yours another time. I have to get going." The vampire stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on Danny's cheek. The redhead's cheeks flushed to match the color of her hair. 

"Uh, um, see you around. Let me know what you find out."

"Sure thing Red." With a gentle wave, Carmilla dissolved in a ball of smoke. 

Well, that was quite possibly, the weirdest date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize WolfDanny was something everyone wanted so bad! I've got a little story arc in mind, so expect about 10-15 chapters of the good stuff creampuffs.


	3. Three Undead, a Werewolf and a Human Walk Into a Shed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and LaFontaine meet the other members of the crew.

Danny felt the lids of her eyes flutter with exhaustion for the umpteenth time that evening. LaFontaine and she were sequestered in a remote part of the dangerous Silas University library, immersed in a stack of worn leather-bound books. Since her evening run with Carmilla, the two students had been feverishly researching all known occurrences of blood and human sacrifice in an attempt to determine who or what was killing people in the forests of Silas.

LaFontaine ran their hands through their hair, the top tufts sticking straight in the air after hours of flustered tousling. Who knew that almost every continent had at least a handful of ancient cultures that practiced human sacrifice at one point. Danny's head was swimming with consonant filled names, impossible to pronounce, and bizarre tidbits of history. LaFontaine had tracked down a book specifically discussing the pagan history of the Eastern European and Slavic peoples in the hopes that whoever, or whatever, was lurking in the forest might be locally known.

The library was eerily silent for a Tuesday evening. It wasn't until Danny looked at her phone that she realized it was almost 2 o'clock in the morning. Suddenly feeling very vulnerable, Danny tried to focus her senses. Concentrating, she strained her human form's more limited hearing and smelling to survey the area. There was nothing in the air, sound or scent, that validated the dread that had settled into the pit of her stomach. She must just be paranoid.

LaFontaine must have sensed her discomfort. Turning to Danny, they said, "Let's take this book with us back to the dorm and get out of here. I'm getting the willies." 

Packing their belongings and stuffing the book into the LaFontaine's messenger bag, they made their way out of the library. As they walked along the sidewalk back to their dorm, Danny kept looking over her shoulder. She couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched.

Carmilla materialized behind Danny, arms wrapping around the taller woman's waist. With a yelp, Danny's body went rigid in distress, her transformation rippling across her muscles as she prepared to shift and attack. 

"Careful about walking in the dark of night cuties. Evil things lurk about and might _snatch_ you." The vampire cooed. 

"Jesus Carm, I just about ripped you face off." Danny relaxed after recognizing the voice.

"You would have _tried_ to rip it off Red." The brunette loosened her grip and pulled away. "I was looking for you though. I've wrangled up one or two of my contacts on campus who might be able to help us get to the bottom of this little mystery."

LaFontaine had been watching the entire exchange warily, but this admission caught their attention. "Who's that?"

Carmilla smirked, "Honestly Brainiac, it'll be easier to introduce you and have them explain. Come on."

Turning, she sauntered off in a new direction, towards the athletic fields. LaFontaine caught Danny's eyes and shrugged. "I guess we follow the creepy vampire chick with a freaky sense of humor into the dark, huh?"

Danny laughed softly. "Looks that way LaF. Who knew you'd have so much fun hanging out with a werewolf?"

LaFontaine started off after Carmilla and said, "Better than homework at any rate. Come on, you have to protect me from these folks who'll probably want to eat little ol' human me."

*****

The three came up to a field house on the side of the archery range. It was old crumbly cement with a slightly concave roof. Carmilla walked up to the door and knocked four times, paused, and knocked three more.

The door swung open and they heard someone whisper, "Come in, make yourselves comfortable."

LaFontaine and Danny followed Carmilla inside, looking around the open space. The carpeted floor was littered with a few pieces of rejected furniture, spilling out stuff and covered in old blankets. A tall boy was stretched out along one of the couches, his dirty blond hair tied back in a small knot. A pale man with dark hair settled back down into the neighboring chair. He flashed Carmilla a smile, "Ah, sister, so you've finally decided to show up. This the wolf and her little friend?"

Carmilla nodded, "Yeah. These are the two I told you about. Danny, LaFontaine, meet Kirsch and my brother Will." 

LaFontaine waved while Danny eyed both boys. "Alright," she started, "so you know I'm werewolf. For the record, LaFontaine's a damn fine medic and smarter than anyone else I've met, so don't think LaF's just some tag along. What are your deals?"

Kirsch looked at Will before he started, wiggling his eyebrows as if to convey a secret code. "Like Carmilla said, I'm Kirsch. I'm a sophomore here at Silas and I'm Will's, uh, roommate. I'm also what you call an Einherjar."

"A what?" Danny had never heard of such a thing.

"Think like the male version of a Valkyrie. They're souls of fallen warriors, reborn to fight on behalf of Odin during Ragnarok - the Valkyries resurrect them." LaFontaine offered. 

Kirsch's eyes widened with surprise and he barked out a laugh. "Ha! You are a nerd. People don't know shit about Norse legends anymore. Anyways, Pint-size is right. Well, sort of. That's the mythology behind us. In truth, there's no actual Odin deity or whatever, but there's lots of training and some special abilities thanks to our Valkyries. We're made kinda like how a vampire gets sired, right Will?"

The pale boy nodded. "Similar, I suppose. Although I'd take a Valkyrie sister over a crazed vampiric mother any day." He looked up at the two red heads. "I'm Will. Carmilla and I share a sire, so technically that makes us undead siblings, although she's considerably older than me."

"And don't you forget it, kiddo." Carmilla quipped. She plopped down on the couch opposite the boys and gestured for the Danny and LaFontaine to join her. It was tight squeeze with three bodies, so Danny practically ended up in Carmilla's lap. She could feel tingling sensations where the vampire's cool skin rubbed against hers, reigniting the stirring sensation in her stomach. What was it about this chick that got her so riled up?

Carmilla told the boys the story of the night she and Danny went running. Occasionally Danny offered a detail or two about what she had smelled but for the most part, she just listened. When the story had finished, Will asked some basic questions, but the guys seemed just as puzzled by the strange occurrence. LaFontaine then went into detail about what they and Danny had been researching in the library.

"I think we've tracked down a few ancient nomadic societies localized to this area of Europe that practice blood sacrifices. My theory is that we're dealing with some pagan whackos who are trying to get back to their ancestral roots."

"For what gain though? Shits and giggles?" Will asked.

LaFontaine shrugged. "Not a clue. Blood sacrifices usually have to deal with rights of the dead and power. Maybe they're trying to appease something?"

"That's an unpleasant thought." Carmilla frowned. She looked over at Danny. "You've been quiet Red. What do you think?"

Danny paused for a moment before beginning. "Something about that blood smelled off. Like, it was human but it wasn't. And before the sacrifice was made, whatever was killed was absolutely terrified. They knew what was coming, but there were no signs of a struggle in the clearing. It's like whoever or whatever died in there was scared but, I dunno, consented to dying."

"That would support the theory of blood sacrifice. Maybe this cult is killing members of their own? I'll have to look into it." LaFontaine stifled a yawn and struggled to get up on their feet. "I'm sorry guys, but the human needs their sleep. We've been here for hours. I need to go get some rest before my 11 o'clock lab."

Kirsch rose as well. "I'll walk back with you too, if you don't mind. I'm not as nocturnal as these freaks."

The two left the small shed, closing the door behind them. A long silence settled over the room and it appeared everyone was lost in thought. Standing up, Will focused on Danny for a second and she saw a flash of something in his eyes. "So, you're a werewolf. Like, the breed of creature specifically created to hunt my, our, kind." He said, gesturing to Carmilla. "Trained to hunt us and devour us and blah blah blah."

His eyes narrowed and he continued, "So what, exactly are your intentions with my sister? Do you plan to eat her?"

Danny blanched. Did he just? Will burst into hysterical laughter at her response. 

"You are such an ass." Carmilla shot at him. 

Will gave Danny a slightly apologetic look, "Sorry Danny, you should have seen your face! I'm going to leave now before Carmilla stakes me. Night you two." He dematerialized in a puff of black smoke.

Danny felt awkwardly paralyzed in her body after Will's awkward comment. Had he been trying to intimidate her, even jokingly? Did that mean Carmilla had talked about her with him... in a romantic way? The heat flushing her face felt overwhelming and she desperately longed for the couch to swallow her whole. 

Carmilla looked at her and tried to smile reassuringly. "He's an asshole sometimes. He just said that for shock value. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. It was just weird. I guess I should, uh, head home too, now that I think about it." She stood up quickly and felt a rush of dizziness. She fell backwards on the couch with a gasp of surprise.

"Woah, Red, you okay?" Carmilla leaned over, rubbing the taller girl's back gently. 

Danny sighed. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Good thing I don't have class until 2, I guess." The hand tracing her shoulder blades felt nice. The light pressure felt very soothing against her tired shoulders. 

Carmilla looked at her curiously. Finally, she offered, "Why don't you just crash here? I'll stay with you." 

"Really?" Danny was caught off guard. 

"Yeah, why not? No one will bother us here. Come on, lie down." Carmilla patted her lap. Danny hesitated for a moment before gently lowering herself onto Carmilla. She was surprisingly soft and Danny could already feel the tiredness easing out of her body. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Curiosity Kills the... Dog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny always learns things the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: abduction, violence, death.
> 
> Special thanks to author nowayinhell, who was kind enough to help with my (terrible) German. <3

The professor stood at the podium, droning on about the importance of syntax in Romanticism. Stifled silence permeated the air as bored students tried their best to sleep with their eyes open. Danny was antsy. It had been a few days since she and LaFontaine talked with the others and they had yet to discover any new leads. LaFontaine was borderline obsessive, reading the strange book at every opportunity. She had to translate the Medieval German text, so the process was taking longer than they had hoped. 

Danny disliked inaction. Her favorite kind of problems were the ones you could punch, bite or kick into submission. Her left leg bounced with energy as she sat, thinking of anything but moody poets and their heartbroken stanzas. Half the time she thought she was crazy for being a Lit major, but then she'd read a great epic like Beowulf and she'd remember. Story telling is the best part of humanity and she felt a thrill every time she read something that let her live through the eyes of another person. 

The digital clock above the professor clicked to _3:05_. Without letting the man finish, the students started packing their bags and heading for the door. Danny stood up and grabbed her bag, jostling through with the crowd spilling out into the hallway. Over the heads of the other students, Danny caught a whiff of something off, reminiscent of the scent in the forest clearing. The blood rushed to her ears and she felt her brow pull taught in preparation for a wolf shift. She followed her nose, pointing her towards a girl with long brown hair, pinned in a haphazard bun. As discretely as she could, she tailed the girl out of the building, keeping some distance between them. 

The girl was walking in the direction of the forest and Danny's heart pumped with adrenaline. A small voice in the back of her head told her she should turn back and get Carmilla and the others. Danny decided she would follow the girl as closely as she dared until she had a good idea of her destination. The girl turned, caught sight of Danny, and launched into frenzied run. Despite her danger senses screaming, the animal in Danny chased the prey, as it always would. 

The girl was surprisingly fast, but Danny began to gain on her. They broke the tree line into the woods, blood coursing through Danny's veins. She was almost an arm's reach away when blackness overtook her and her body slammed into the ground. The pressure on her back was heavy, with rough hands cinching the bag around her neck. 

"Wir haben einen kleinen Unruhestifter gefangen!" Yelled a gruff voice.

"Schnell, schnell, bevor jemand uns sieht. Bringt sie zu Tavka!" Another replied.

Danny sudden realized the girl hadn't been the prey, she had been the bait.

*****

Carmilla's feline eyes watched the two men drag a limp Danny away, further into the forest. Her chest constricted, straining against the urge to swoop in, make a snack out of them all and whisk Danny away to safety. But something was off. Those men were not mere humans and Carmilla knew better then to leap into an unknown situation alone. Unlike Red it seemed.

Carmilla had been looking for Danny after classes when she saw her tailing the girl across campus. She had followed them both until Danny started running, at which point Carmilla had dissipated into the forest and transformed into her cat form. Using her senses, she tracked the distinct smell of Danny through the trees. She saw the danger too late, and was forced to watch the men capture the werewolf woman. Now, Carmilla's lithe body silently moved from tree branch to tree branch, keeping them all in her sight. Eventually they arrived at what looked like a small cave embedded into a hillside.

She watched them pull Danny inside. Mind already whirring with plans of attack, Carmilla reminded herself that she needed to get the others before doing anything. Shifting into her human form, she paused. Vampires typically weren't the religious sort, but she said a quick prayer that Danny wouldn't do something stupid before they could rescue her.

"Stay alive Red. I'm going to rustle up the cavalry." She whispered. With a flutter of smoke, she was gone.

*****

The stifling heat of her own breath filed the bag, rushing out her mouth and nose. Danny stilled herself, willing her heartbeat to slow against the panic surging in her chest. Her knees rested against the hard, wet stone beneath her. Blood pulsed across her bound wrists, lashed together tightly behind her back.

The men who had kidnapped her and brought her to this place had disappeared. In the confined blackness surrounding her, Danny had no gauge of how much time had passed. The dull ache of hunger in the pit of her stomach told her it was well past dinner time. Had anyone noticed her disappearance yet? Even if they had, it's not like they would know where to look. Heck, even she had no idea where she actually was at the moment. No one was coming for her, she was going to have to escape on her own.

Danny's muscles tingling with frustration and the carnal desire to shift. Due to being hog tied, she was unsure if transforming would actually allow her to escape and she hesitated to experiment. One, her ability was the only trick up her sleeve, she did not want to waste it. Two, she wanted to find out more about who had captured her. Three, if she failed to escape, the prospect of being trapped naked was deeply undesirable.

The echo of approaching footsteps halted her train of thought. Someone, or something, came to a stop in front of her.

"Ah, the little wolfling who stuck her snout where it didn't belong. Tsk, tsk, haven't you heard about what curiosity does to animals?" A dry, Germanic voice cut through the air.

"So everyone keeps telling me." She retorted, the bag muffling her words. The fear rushed forward again, crashing against her ribs. How did he know her secret?

"No matter, you'll soon have more than your curiosity can handle, I assure you." A strong arm grabbed her and hauled her upwards. Turning her body and pushing her blindly down a pathway.

"How'd you know I'm a were?" It felt silly to ask, but Danny wanted to know.

"We have been in these woods a long, long time. A lovely woman such as yourself is bound to attract our attention, wolf form or not." His voice maintained its coolness. "Although, we should consider ourselves fortunate, you'll be serving a higher purpose."

"Oh? Please, tell me how I'll be helping. I'm dying to know." It is hard to seem strong while marching, bound and blind to an unknown location. Sarcasm as Danny's only remaining defense. They came to a halt and she felt hands at her neck, untying the knots there. 

"Why don't I just show you?" 

In a fluid motion, the bag was lifted off her head and dim light made her eyes flutter. The overwhelming scent of blood assaulted her nose. They were in a cavern, lit with burning candles and wall torches. It was so stereotypically medieval it almost made Danny laugh. There was a raised platform in the middle of the room. Lying in the center was the brunette girl from before, blood clotting around the slice across her throat. Her tongue hung out of her mouth while her eyes stared off into nothingness. Someone had taken the blood and painted a series of strange symbols across the wood surface.

The breath hitched in Danny's throat. The girl could not have been older than eighteen. Unconsciously, she growled and her body seared with the desire to transition and rip out the jugular of the man beside her. Turning from the girl, she stared at him.

His head was shaved and painted with rough black lines, weaving around in primitive designs. His black beard was wild and full, bushing around his mouth and concealing his chin. He was smiling, white teeth glistening in the fire light. 

"It makes you angry I see. Just as well." He turned and gestured towards the dead body. "She gave herself up so that we might call forth our Blood Mother. But she was not enough. None we have killed have been enough."

Looking back at Danny, his eyes flickered with want. "But you, you might be the key. Perhaps the Blood Mother desires one of her kin to die before she can return to us."

"Her kin? I don't know a single thing about this "Blood Mother" you fucker." Anger swelled in her chest. Carmilla had been right, there was some crazy blood cult in the middle of the damn forest killing people. She felt righteous indignation pumping through her at the absurdity of it all. 

Acting on instinct, she decided to fight him, right there and now. Pitching her body sideways, Danny rammed the man with full force, knocking him to the floor. Kicking out, she nailed him in the face with a foot and pushed off. As she twisted to run away, she began to shift, re-assembling her bones and muscles. Suddenly, a shocking burn lashed against her hands and she stumbled. Her body stopped its transformation as it fought the waves of pain emanating from her hands.

Standing up, the man held out a silver chain. He strode over to Danny's fallen form and lashed it around her neck. It seared against her skin and her whole body felt as if it was on fire. Her senses were reeling and she felt her half changed body reverting to its human self. 

He chuckled darkly. "It doesn't matter what you know. What matters is you are here. What matters is you are a were. What matters is that you and your kind are kin to Blood Mother." 

Pulling out a ceremonial looking knife, he pointed it down at Danny. "And what matters most is that you will die."


	5. Yippie-Ki-Yay Motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a last stand and LaFontaine makes a flamethrower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: mention of self harm, graphic violence, blood and death.

"You hairy-backed gorram mother-fuckin' son of a tit-mother. You cowardly fuck-humpin' bastard." LaFontaine's hands pushed Carmilla backwards. Their face was red with rage, bizarre curses spilling out of their mouth in a flurry.

"How the fuck could you just LEAVE HER THERE? You're a fucking supernatural creature of the undead. You let them TAKE her? You friggin' cockthistle sod of a shitfire." 

Carmilla understood why LaFontaine was upset. It was obvious LaF was Danny's best friend at Silas, and Carmilla knew if the roles had been reversed, she would have been angry too. It was funny though, to watch the fuming ginger shove and cuss wildly. If Carmilla felt so inclined, she could just snap their neck, suck the body dry and move on in a fraction of the second. A younger version of herself might have done just that. But age had mellowed her and after her last girlfriend's death, she had lost much of her earlier viciousness. 

"LaFontaine. I wasn't about to go jump into an unknown situation with no plan. They did not smell like normal humans. If I had done something, Danny and I would have both been captured and you wouldn't have a clue where we were." Carmilla interjected when LaFontaine took a breath.

Kirsch, who had been standing back with Will and letting LaFontaine get their feelings out, finally intervened. 

"LaF, she's right. At least now, if we move quickly, we can come up with a plan and go get Danny." He walked over to LaFontaine and placed a reassuring hand on their shoulder. "It will be totally hardcore, I promise."

The storm cloud of anger surrounding LaFontaine dissipated, and their face softened. "Sorry. Danny's a good friend. As her unofficial doctor I get a little protective." 

Carmilla waved nonchalantly, "Don't worry about. Just put that energy to good use."

"Do clean up that mouth of yours though. My god, you almost made me blush." Will chuckled. "And I was a Navy sailor in two World Wars." 

LaF shrugged sheepishly in his direction. "Sorry. Well, based on what you told me Carmilla, I have an idea about who or what we're dealing with." 

Walking over to the corner of the shed that had served as their research station the past week, LaFontaine went rustling through a few bags of books. Pulling out two thick tomes, she sat down on the couch, opened the first book and began leafing through the pages. After a few moments of scanning, LaF lifted the book up for everyone to see. 

"Back in the pre-Neolithic days, this region had a group of peoples refereed to as Yamna-en. They were mostly based eastwards of here, but a few tribes ended up this far west. They were a matriarchal nomadic-type society that believed in blood sacrifices. Legends argue that many of them were legitimate druids, and some say that their blood rituals allowed them to create new creatures. The stories are vague, but it doesn't sound like these folks were summoning bunnies and unicorns."

LaF set the book down, but continued, "The fact these guys didn't smell human makes me wonder if it's because they've done something to themselves with a ritual. Which would fit the Yamna-en description. And if that's the case, we should assume that they're gonna be hella hard to fight."

Kirsch smiled broadly, "Don't worry about that. With your super brain and our combined super brawn, we'll figure something out."

"Please, let's do it fast though. I'm thinking Danny would appreciate a rescue sooner rather than later kids." Carmilla drawled. She felt worry lapping at the edges of her mind, the image of a limp Danny searing in her mind's eye.

With a determined look on their face, LaFontaine nodded. "Right. Here's what we can try..."

*****

The gleam off the knife made Danny's chest seize in terror. This was it. This was the stupid goddamn moment she was going to die, in some forsaken cave, in the middle of the woods. The chain etched into her skin, tracing a line of white-hot pain. Her body's survival instinct kicked in, beginning to shift despite the pain. Her teeth elongated and her muscles strained against the bonds as it prepared for a final stand. She braced herself for the plunging pain of the knife.

"Yippee-Ki-Yay Motherfucker!" 

In a blur of motion, LaFontaine barreled into the room. A burst of flames shot out from a strange hodgepodge contraption in their hands. The man, obviously surprised, dropped the knife and leapt back from the fiery vortex. Kirsch, racing in behind LaF, hurled a throwing axe over their shoulder with a deep-bodied yell. 

Scrambling away from the weapon's trajectory, the man looked panicked. He turned and fled towards the opposite end of the chamber, Kirsch and LaFontaine following close at his heels. Slamming up against the far wall he howled, "Türen von Mutter, Machen Sie einen Weg!"

The cave wall rippled like water. Suddenly the man was sinking through, the stone absorbing his body. In a matter of seconds he was gone and it took all of Kirsch's reflexes to stop from crashing into the reformed wall. Kirsch struck at the wall with his axe, clearly frustrated. LaFontaine ran over over to where Danny lay and threw down their weapon. Quickly, they unraveled the silver chain from Danny's arms, eliciting a hiss of pain. 

"You have got to be the luckiest and dumbest person in the world Danny Lawrence. I swear to the God I don't believe in, if you had been dead, I would have brought you back and killed you again myself." LaFontaine pulled the rest of the chain away from Danny's neck.

The minute the last link of metal broke contact, the buzzing pain coursing through her body ceased. Danny felt her facial features recede, once again entirely human. LaFontaine pulled out a pocket knife and cut the bonds around her hands. Shakily, Danny rose to her feet, her arms splayed out for balance.

"You know me LaF, I always enjoy testing fate." She grunted through the discomfort.

Kirsch appeared beside her, gently easing her arm across his shoulders. Danny leaned in, grateful to take some of the weight off. 

"We need to get going. Will and Carmilla are keeping the other cult members distracted, but the sooner we get out, the better." He said, navigating Danny and himself towards the door.

*****

Carmilla was having a bad day. A terrible day. The stone golem threw a massive fist down onto the ground, inches from where she had been standing just moments before. The cultist controlling the creature's movements raised her hands up in the air. The monster threw its arms up, preparing to come crashing down. Again, Carmilla dodged out of the way, thankful for the slow nature of the attacks.

Behind her, Will was fighting furiously with two other men. They were using wooden staves and Will was obviously trying to avoid getting pseudo-staked mid-fight. The two vampires were hardly in dire straits, but as time wore on, it was evident their opponents were much more prepared to fight then they had anticipated. It didn't help that Carmilla was heavily distracted by the sounds of fighting deeper in the cave. There had definitely been some yelling and clattering of metal on stone just a few minutes ago. 

"I swear Red, if you are dead, I'm going to reach into hell and kick your ass myself." She muttered, ducking under another swing of the golem's arm. 

The woman controlling the golem had wild runes painted along her arms, glowing blue in the cave tunnel. She lifted her eyes upwards and the glowing intensified. If Carmilla had learned anything from television, it's that more glowing was usually a bad thing. She braced herself for something new, watching the stone giant warily as it tinged with blue. It jumped up in the air and came thundering down on the ground, forcing Carmilla to dash out of the way again.

The female cultist's back faced away from the tunnel's entrance. Waving her arms in the air, she looked as if her spell was about to complete when Carmilla heard a resounding _thwack_. Shock rippled across the woman's face, her mouth slack jaw with surprise. Eyes rolling back in her head, she fell face forward onto the ground, a hand axe embedded in her spine. The golem decomposed instantly, rocks and soot falling to the ground with a sudden rush. 

From behind the dead body, Kirsch and LaFontaine emerged, a wounded Danny limping between them. The two men fighting Will pulled back when their comrade fell, taking advantage of the distraction to turn tail and run. Will geared up to chase after them, but Carmilla caught his arm. 

"Leave 'em. We'll need a trail to track the rest of these bastards down. For now, let's get her home." She gestured towards Danny. "Alright kiddos. Let's go back to Silas."

*****

Danny Lawrence hated being in bed. She hated inaction, she was always irrevocably bored in situations like this. She was lying in the bed of her dorm room, a single, saved for upperclassmen only. As a junior, she couldn't live in the Summer Society house yet. Having a room to herself had its benefits, but right now it just felt lonely and dull. That silver had really done a number, sapping every ounce of strength out of her body. She always heard of the myths around werewolves and their weaknesses- now she had first hand evidence.

LaFontaine had given her a strongly worded lecture when they treated her cuts and bruises. And about making them and the others come after her. Danny had to give LaF credit though, the fact they had jerry-rigged a flame thrower using a propane tank and a pesticide pump from the horticulture storage locker was pretty impressive. 

Will and Kirsch had chastised her too, but playfully. Will told her that he was going hire her a full time body guard and Kirsch just commented that she could repay him by sharpening his axes. Carmilla though, well, she had said nothing. They were all talking back at the shed and Carmilla was silent most of the evening, only speaking when someone addressed her specifically. Danny figured that Carmilla was angry with her, which was understandable. 

Everything had been going so well too. Dammit.

A gentle tapping at her window interrupted her thoughts. Groaning, Danny hoisted herself off the bed, awkwardly shuffling towards the window. Through the glass, she saw the form of a black cat sitting on the sill, tail flicking patiently. 

"Come on in." Danny said, opening the screen. 

Carmilla sauntered in, tail continuing to sway back and forth. She jumped up on Danny's bed and burrowed into the sheets. 

"Aw, come on, you're gonna get hair everywhere." Danny complained.

The cat eyed her warily, before snuggling even further. Danny sighed in concession and ambled over to the fridge to get something to eat. While she was up, she might as well grab a snack. Except, the fridge was empty again, of course. When she turned back around, she was face to face with Carmilla's human form.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." The vampire breathed.

"I prefer the terms, "Gung-ho" or "Inquisitive" - thank you very much."

"Here. I brought you something to help you heal up." Carmilla extended her hand, holding out a flask. 

Danny hesitated, "I don't think booze is going to really be helpful Fur-ball." 

"No shit Fido. Blood helps though. Specifically mine." 

"Your... blood?"

Carmilla sighed. "Do you seriously know nothing about other supernats? My god, Red. Yes, my blood. Vampire blood possesses healing and restorative qualities."

Danny took the flask in her hands and hefted the weight. It was almost full. "Damn Carmilla, how'd you get this much?"

The vampire blinked slowly. She pulled the sleeve up on her arm and revealed a rapidly fading scar across her forearm. "The usual way. I heal fast. Anyways, it might taste gross but it works wonders." 

Danny looked that the cut and frowned. She didn't like the idea of Carmilla hurting herself. Not one bit. Reaching out, she gently brushed the brunette's arm, fingertips tracing the line across the skin. Carmilla froze, eyes wide as she let Danny touch her. The air around them was still and Danny was acutely aware of her own heart beat. She leaned over and placed a kiss on the mark. She could feel the tension in Carmilla's body and it made her smile. She needed to lighten up. She pressed in again for another kiss, but at the last moment poked her tongue out for a long slobbery lick.

Carmilla shrieked and sprang backwards. Danny clutched her stomach, howling with laughter as the other girl tried to regain her composure. 

"You stupid mutt! That's so disgusting."

"Oh man, you should have seen your face! Bahahahahahaa!" Danny remained doubled over.

Carmilla glared. "Well, that's what I get for trying to be helpful. Try not get killed, _again_ , Fido." She snapped and dissipated out the window. 

Danny looked down at the flask of blood. She might as well give it a try. Unscrewing the cap, she took a long swig. The blood had the expected metallic taste, but it was tinged with something sickly sweet. Closing the lid again, she pocketed the flask and crawled back into bed. Still grinning at the thought of a flustered Carmilla, Danny settles in for a nap. Time to let the wonder blood do its thing.

Outside, a black cat watches her, tail swishing in the breeze.


	6. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punches, fights and a moment by the lake.

Kirsch ducked under Danny's right hook and shoved up against her torso, knocking her off balance. She stumbled, but regained her composure fast enough to dodge his left uppercut. The two were in the Silas University's gym, going through the motions of a weird pseudo-kickboxing match. Kirsch was attempting to teach her a few tricks because, as he put it, "You can't just always become an insta-wolf to fight. Your human body should fight well too." 

After her close call with the cultists, Danny couldn't really argue. It had been almost a week since the kidnapping but they found no signs of activity in the forest. They would patrol every night, usually in pairings of two, looking for any trace. The trail the bumbling cultists had left in their escape from the cave had ended abruptly, about three hundred yards away from the cave entrance. It was as though the ground swallowed them whole. 

It was all very strange and troublesome. Danny itched the tight bandage wrapped around her wrist. Of the five in their little group, she recognized that she was the least versed in mythical creatures or "supernats." Inadvertently, it meant she was most useless in the planning and preparation stage of their scheming. Kirsch, while more knowledgeable, also hated sitting still for too long. Therefore, the two tallest of Silas University's little vigilante band spent their free time punching things, or each other, in the face. They didn't really talk much, but the practice made Danny felt more confident. She was no Bruce Lee, but she might be able to avoid getting dragged off like a trussed up turkey next time.

LaFontaine had whisked Carmilla away earlier that morning, with Will in tow. They were going to the Silas library to conduct more research on ways to negate the effectiveness of the cultists' runes and summoning powers. Carmilla had looked less than enthused to join LaFontaine, but since she and Will read over two dozen ancient languages, it was a non-negotiable.

Danny bobbed to her right, narrowly avoiding a close blow from Kirsch. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind and focus on the task at hand. Kirsch was going easy on her, she could sense it, and the well-intentioned handicap was pissing her off. Drawing on her strength reserves, she pushed forward, leaning to the left. She brought her right knee up to Kirsch's stomach, which he blocked with his left arm and pushed away. Pulling down with the momentum she dropped low and swept her left foot under him, knocking him to the ground. 

"Damn Lawrence. That was some fancy kung-fu type shit right there." Kirsch rubbed at his tailbone with a grimace.

"One, that was a piss poor excuse of a block. Two, if you had been paying more attention, there's no way I would have knocked you down. Stop going easy on me." She glowered.

Kirsch sighed. "Sorry. I was distracted."

"By what? You don't strike me as the type to worry about school much. Is it the kidnapping thing?" 

"No, not really. It's my sister. Jordan. She, uh, she's been out of touch for a while, which is pretty unusual for her. I tried to get in contact with her, thinking she might be able to help us out, but I just got a strange message back from one of her Valkyrie clan mates. Something about her "conducting delicate investigations that cannot be disturbed." She usually tells me when she's going to go M.I.A though, so it caught me off guard." He hefted himself up to his feet again. "It's bugging me."

Danny nodded with sympathy. She was an only child, but being raised amongst a pack made her fiercely loyal to her fellow weres. Family isn't always defined by blood - she didn't blame him for worrying. "That sucks Kirsch. I'm sorry."

"Yeah..." He trailed off, looking out at nothing in particular. Coming back to the moment, he smiled lopsidedly. "As much as I enjoy getting my arse kicked by a beautiful woman, I am so hungry I could eat several cows. And maybe a sheep. Lets go grab the nerds and get some grub." ''

*****

LaFontaine's cheeks bulged as they crammed another spoonful of mashed potatoes in their mouth. Their eyes never left the page of the book they had brought from the library. Carmilla had to give them credit, LaFontaine was nothing if not passionate.

Glancing across the table, she eyed Danny picking at her meal. The food at Silas was far from gourmet, but Carmilla had certainly had worse in her three hundred years. Danny seemed lost in thought, mindlessly rolling some peas back and forth with a spoon. Beside her, Will and Kirsch were in a deep and intense conversation about the merits of the last season of _Green Arrow_ , their voices rising as they argued over a plot point. If this is supposedly the group of supernatural crusaders who were going to stop an evil cultist plot from killing innocent people... Carmilla cringed. They were so doomed.

She refocused her attention back on Danny. Ever since Danny had drunk her blood, Carmilla felt a humming at the edge of her subconscious. Whenever the red head was near, the humming spilled over into her consciousness, making it very hard to pay attention to anything else. She noticed that the sensation would ebb and flow, as if tracking Danny's internal moods somehow. It wasn't entirely unheard of a vampire bonding to whoever drank their blood, but Carmilla had been taught there needed to be a strong emotional connection first. She had liked Danny, sure, but she hadn't guessed they would have bonded from just a small flask's worth of blood.

Right now, the hum felt as though it was teetering on the edge of something. Nudging the distracted woman with her foot, Carmilla casually asked, "Got something on your mind Fido?"

Danny's eyes flicked upwards, and Carmilla caught herself admiring the long lashes framing striking blue eyes. Her stomach lurched forwards a little bit. Carmilla practically smacked herself. Get yourself together Karnstein. 

"I just hate waiting. It's boring and I'd feel better if we had a plan or something." Danny looked back down at her plate, seemingly aware of how childish her whining sounded.

"Well, I had a plan, but Brainiac over here won't hear of -" Carmilla began.

LaFontaine looked up sharply from their book. "No. We are NOT using Perry as bait. For the last damn time Carmilla, I am not involving her in this, it's too dangerous." 

Danny seemed intrigued by the conversation now. "Wait, why would we be using Perry as bait?" She asked, looking towards LaFontaine.

Putting the book down, they sighed. "Well, we think, based on what you told us that creepy dude said, they're going to need at least one or two more sacrifices for the "Blood Mother" or whatever the fuck they are summoning. I proposed we set a trap, but the only problem is that the cultists will definitely recognize any of us."

"So, I asked if we could possibly include Perry in on this." Carmilla looked at LaFontaine. "I told you, we wouldn't let anything happen to her. We just need a vulnerable looking girl to lay the bait. Besides, Perry is much more capable than you think." If only LaFontaine knew how much more. Carmilla wasn't the type to out another supernatural, but Perry's instance on secrecy was borderline ludicrous at this point.

"No. She's my best friend and I know how badly this would go. No, no and no." 

"LaF. Maybe it's time we at least tell Perry about what's going on. I ran into her the other day and she asked how you were. She said she hadn't seen you in a week... she looked really bummed about it." Danny interjected. "She's smart too, she might be able to help us."

Letting out a sigh of frustration, LaFontaine ran their hands through their hair. "Look, both of you. Perry is the kind of person who loves normalcy, routine and predictability. Silas is stretching enough for her as it is. She would totally freak if she knew about all of this." 

"Maybe you're underestimating her LaF. I see the way she looks at you - she'd be on board for anything if you were a part of it." Danny got up, clearing her untouched food and pushing in her chair. "Think about it. We need a plan. I'm going crazy here. I'll see you all later." 

As Danny left the dining hall, Carmilla frowned. Danny was not the type to ever skip a meal. Something was else was going on. Getting up quickly, she bid her goodbyes to the boys and LaFontaine, who had reopened the book but didn't seem to be reading the words.

*****

Danny was standing by the lake at the opposite end of campus. There was something really soothing about the stillness of the water and the setting sun. She was struggling to shake the feeling that she had failed everyone, somehow, by getting caught and not being able to stop that weirdo leader. The memory of white-hot burning on her wrists still made her hands twitch.

She picked up a twig and proceeded to tear it into tiny pieces. She started flinging them one by one into the lake, creating small distortions on the placid surface. It was oddly gratifying. 

"Brooding alone by the lake at sunset Red? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a vampire." A smooth voice murmured in her ear.

"It's very telling that your little Houdini act doesn't surprise me anymore." Danny quipped back. A cool hand pressed against her shoulder and she turned to look down at the shorter woman. 

"One, Houdini was an escape artist. He disappeared from places. That's different than what I do." Carmilla quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Two, what's going on in that head of yours? You're obviously troubled by something. One time offer - tell me what you're feeling."

Danny snorted a little at that. Carmilla tried so hard to seem callous sometimes. "I guess, I just feel like I was totally useless back at the cave. If I had been more aware, I might have been able to avoid getting kidnapped, captured that cult leader and end this whole thing with a mighty swoop. But no, I was all stupid and damsel in distress-y and now we might have to use Perry as a bait and I just feel -"

Carmilla waved her hand dismissively. "You're full of shit Red. There's no reason on this planet you should have been able to take down that whole little operation by your lonesome. Sure, following the chick into the forest alone was a less-than-brilliant move, but stop blaming yourself over something you couldn't control."

Bending over, Carmilla picks up a pebble and tosses it into the water. "And there's no idiot on this planet who would call you a damsel in distress. You're a fighter Danny."

Hearing her name come out of Carmilla's mouth surprised her. It sounded soft, lacking the bite that lurked behind every "Fido" or even "Red." It almost sounded tender. 

"Did you just call me Danny?" She asks, still registering the moment.

Carmilla looked sheepish for a second. "Yeah, what of it? That's your name isn't it?" 

Danny feels bad for bringing it up. Starting to backtrack, she stammers out, "Nothing. It's just... you use nicknames. We've never actually been on a first name basis really. It-it's kinda nice to hear you say my name, I guess, I mean-"

Firm lips capture her own mid-sentence, effectively silencing her. Carmilla's hands snake up around her neck and Danny can feel the smaller girl's body press against her. Running her hands through Carmilla's hair, Danny presses back, a hazy warmth blossoming from the center of her chest. This felt all kinds of wonderful. 

Carmilla pulls away very slowly, smirking. Danny's breathless from the kiss and the wolf inside her is roaring for more. She stares, silently, wrestling the urge to pounce on the woman. They stare at each other for a few heartbeats.

Her smirk broadening into a grin, Carmilla finally asks, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"


	7. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaFontaine is speechless and Danny does not handle interruptions well.

LaFontaine's hands ran through their hair again for the upteenth time. Their leg bounced nervously beside Danny on the wooden bench outside of the class building. The two were waiting for Perry to finish with her German Literature class. 

Danny cast a sidelong glance at her friend. "LaF. It's going to be okay. I promise."

"You don't know that," they muttered. "This is worse than trying to explain the whole gender queer thing to her back in senior year."

"You said she took that in stride though, right? She even went out that night and bought two books on it so she could get on board faster. Now she's the first person to correct anyone when they misgender you, whether or not you're in the room." Danny shot them an encouraging smile. "She cares about you LaF. Carmilla and I both swear we won't let anything happen to her. Kay?"

The building doors swung open with a flood of students leaving their lecture halls. Amidst the throng, a bobbing head of beautiful red curls meandered their direction. 

"My word, Professor Holst can make anything boring. Even fairytales and folklore. Hello to you both." Perry stopped in front of them. "You said you wanted to talk LaFontaine?" 

"Uh, yeah. Danny's along 'cause it kinda involves her too." LaFontaine rose to their feet. "Let's go somewhere a little more private. Follow us." 

Perry's eyes narrowed cautiously and she shot Danny a questioning look. The taller woman only shrugged and started after LaFontaine. With a small huff, Perry followed.

When they got the shed, Danny noticed Perry's eyes shined with emotion. Curiosity perhaps? Maybe fear? Definitely nervousness. LaF had been quiet the whole walk and their stoic silence had obviously put the neurotic woman on edge. Danny stepped forward and pushed open the door of the shed. 

The sunlight spilled in and Carmilla looked up from her book. She was nestled on the right couch, legs tucked beneath her body. She glanced at the three and a flash of recognition crossed her face. "Oh, do you need the shed ginger kids? I can leave."

Perry's eyes widened when she saw the vampire. "Carmilla? What are you-" She turned to the other two. "You all know each other?" 

"That's one way to put it." Carmilla smirked at Danny. The werewolf blushed profusely, reminded of the moment by the lakeside.

LaFontaine cleared their throat. "Yeah, we've been working with Carmilla on a project. One we need your help with. I didn't realize you two were friends."

Perry made her way to the other couch and sat down. "Carmilla was my German tutor all last year - werden sie mir endlich zusagen?"

The brunette chuckled and responded with, "Nur wenn LaF den Mut bekommt, meine Jägerfreundin."

LaFontaine's brows knit together. Her spoken German was not very good, but she obviously recognized her own name. Danny shook her head, wishing she had paid more attention in her language classes in secondary school. 

"Anyways," LaF continued, "we need your help. But, uh, to help us, we have to tell you something important first."

Perry studied her friend with a discerning look. "Of course. What is it sweetie?"

"Well, Danny's not necessarily human. Well, I mean, she is, she's just sort of special and she's -" LaF was practically sweating at this point. 

Danny took pity on them and continued, "I'm a werewolf, Carmilla's a vampire and we've gotten tangled up with some weird blood sacrifice cult in the woods of Silas and we need your help." 

LaFontaine flinched with Danny's tumbling confession. Perry was very still for a moment and Danny could see worry cover LaF's face as they braced themselves for the ultimate freakout. Instead, a roar of laughter bubbled out of Perry's mouth, Carmilla joining moments later. Both of them shared a look as they continued to giggle. 

"Wait, what's so funny?" LaFontaine looked relieved, but Danny could hear confusion in their voice. 

Wiping an errant tear from her eye, Perry finally composed herself enough to respond. "My god, you were both so nervous! LaFontaine, honey, I've guessed that Danny was a werewolf since the day you left your Google search on "wolfsbane, real or myth?" up on your laptop in the cafeteria. As for Carmilla being a vampire," she glanced at the older woman, "I've known that since we met. My family's been hunting rogue vampires for centuries - Carmilla's been a family acquaintance for some time. William too."

"Did you just say hunt?" LaF looked totally shell shocked.

"Yes. Hunt. Sweetie, smart as you are, you're totally thick in the head some times. I have been dropping hints that I'm a Kresnik for the past four months."

"A... what?"

"A Kresnik. We're trained vampire hunters - we practice magics and I can shape shift. Well, sort of." 

That little admission caught Danny's attention amidst all of the new found information. "You can shift too?"

Perry nodded. "Technically, my body doesn't change. If I want, I can make my soul, or life essence or whatever you want to call it, project from my body as a corporeal animal. I can only do it at night however, and it leaves my body vulnerable so it's limited in its usefulness. It's kind of like a patronus from Harry Potter."

LaFontaine just stood, jaw agape, staring at Perry for the longest time. "But... but you always denied the supernatural. You yelled at me for even _suggesting_ the Registrar was an gremlin!"

Perry's eyes softened a little. "LaFontaine, I just didn't want you getting into trouble. You have this tendency to stick your nose right into the pile of, pardon my language, cow dung." She gestured around the room. "This mess you all are in is proof of that."

"Oh." LaF walked over to the couch and flopped beside their friend. "Well. I'll be damned."

A long silence settled over the room. Danny shuffled back and forth on her feet, feeling awkward. Perry and LaFontaine obviously need to continue their conversation, but whatever was said next should be done in private. Carmilla caught her eye and gestured with her head towards the door. Danny nodded and the vampire collected her things. 

"Well, we're going to leave you now, so you can share your feelings and whatever else. At some point, Brainiac, tell her about the plan, hm?" Carmilla rose and met Danny in the doorway. Together, they pushed against the door and walked back out into the sunshine.

*****

Carmilla's back slammed into the door with a resounding _thud_. Danny's hands pinned her arms against the wood and she felt heat rolling off the werewolf. In all her years of messing around, Carmilla had yet to be with a woman who could match her strength. When previous girls tried to hold her down in a show of dominance, Carmilla always had to play her part dutifully, but there never was a contest. Eventually Carmilla would get too riled up and take control.

The fire in Danny's eyes and the strength in her body told Carmilla she had finally found a challenge. And _that_ was exciting. 

The red head's lips pressed hungrily against her mouth, warm and wet. Danny growled low in the back of her throat as her mouth moved down to Carmilla's neck. Waves of tingling fire followed in the wake of Danny's kisses until her lips hit the collar of the brunette's blouse. Danny looked at Carmilla, waiting for permission. 

The vampire smirked, Danny was always a gentlewoman. Carmilla nodded and Danny dove back down, unbuttoning the front of the shirt and pushing the fabric aside. Her lips sucked their way down the rest of Carmilla's chest until she got to the lace of the woman's bra.

The knob turned and door pushed forward, clunking Carmilla in the back of the head. Their bodies blocked the door from swinging all the way open, but the motion set both girls off balance, tumbling to the floor. 

"Danny? Everything alright?" Kirsch's concerned voice came from the hall. 

Carmilla looked over and saw Danny's eyes had shifted from their trademark blue to her wolf form's piercing yellow. She was breathing heavily, trying to regain her composure.

"We're fine Thor. You caught us off guard." Carmilla called back, kicking herself for not keeping an ear out for visitors. Does no one in all of Silas know how to knock?

The door swung open again, now unobstructed by bodies. Kirsch and William stood, taking in the sight of a half undressed Carmilla in a heap with a feral-looking Danny. William remained silent, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that was beyond irritating.

Kirsch chuckled. "LaF owes me ten bucks. I knew you both were macking by now." 

"Well, we'd be up to more if some people knew how to knock or, I don't know, fucking text in this new age of technology." Carmilla rolled her eyes. Getting up off the floor, she offered a hand to Danny. Hauling the red head back on her feet, the two stood close together. Carmilla buttoned her shirt and ran a hand over the back of her hair before putting her hand on Danny's shoulder. She glared at William, "Like you didn't know what we were up to, brother of mine. Super-hearing runs in the family."

"Maybe I was distracted," Will shrugged noncommittally. "You know how it is." 

Danny said nothing, her muscles taut as she continued to concentrate. The brilliance in her eyes began to fade and her pupils returned to normal. Her breath slowed and finally she spoke, "Why. Are. You. Here?" 

Kirsch looked genuinely apologetic. "Actually, we're looking for LaF. We got a weird text from them ten minutes ago, but they're not answering their phone."

Danny caught Carmilla's eye. "That's not like them. We left Perry and LaF at the shed about thirty minutes ago or so. What's the text?"

Carmilla felt a new type of tension ripple across Danny's body and her own stomach dropped with apprehension. Kirsch pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture. He held it out for the women to look over, and Carmilla's dread exploded into full blown fear. 

The picture was blurry, but it looked like LaFontaine's shoe trailing against the ground. Below there were a few keystrokes, spelling out _Fgnotzk_. 

Danny sucked in a breath before emitting a loud, "FUCK." She looked at Carmilla with wide eyes, "I think they took LaF."

"I know. This looks bad." Kirsh replied.

Looking at the picture, Carmilla had to agree. It looked like LaFontaine was being dragged somewhere. The picture didn't have much detail, but she could tell the ground below LaF was covered in leaves. Carmilla handed the phone back to Kirsch. "So much for our plan. The cultists made their move. Now we'll just have to make ours." 

"But we don't know where they are. The last place we saw them was the shed." Danny said and glanced down, clenching her hands with restrained anger.

"They're probably in the woods. There were leaves in the ground in the picture, let's go see if we can pick up a trail." Carmilla stepped towards the door. "Come on Red, let's go chomp some cultists." 

Together, the four left the dorm at a brisk pace, heading off to the woods of Silas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any grammatical mistakes - I beta myself. Feel free to message me on tumblr (nerdgirlslove) if you see anything.
> 
> Special thanks to author nowayinhell, who was kind enough to help with my (terrible) German. <3


	8. Open Sesame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla puts two and two together and LaF is surprisingly apt with knots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy delay everyone - life got out of hand for while. This will resume updating weekly until it's finished (which is soon!) 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Blood

Danny could smell fear, distant yet palpable, in the air. Her haunches quivered with the effort of running into the depths of the forest, Carmilla panting heavily beside her. The women transformed the minute they hit the treeline and took off running, Will and Kirsch racing after them. The four eventually reached the small clearing that Carmilla and Danny had visited before, but there was no sign of a disturbance. 

Looking around them, William shifted into a raven and took to the sky. Kirsch, axe in hand, circled the perimeter cautiously. Danny was confused. The scent trail she had picked up on LaFontaine had definitely led to here, but now it felt both far and close. LaFontaine's smell mixed with blood and that same strange "off" quality as before. There was a small stain of dried blood in the clearing, faint and browning in the open air. Aside from that... nothing.

Carmilla and Danny wove around the clearing, pawing at the ground for any other track or disturbance. There was nothing. Will returned to them, transforming as he fell out of the sky, landing lightly on human feet.

"I didn't see a thing. The forest seems to be asleep - there's no creature stirring for nearly three acres in any direction." His brow furrowed. "That right there tells me something is terribly wrong."

Kirsch heft his axe onto his shoulder. "Well, no shit Will. We knew that already."

The vampire glared. "No need to get sharp with me, Brunhilda. I'm just reporting."

The blond grunted and returned to his aimless, circular patrol. Carmilla stopped her pacing and returned to her natural form as well. 

"I've just got a gut feeling there's something more to this clearing." She looked down at Danny. "Any ideas?"

Danny's mind was whirring, trying to process the strangeness of the scent trail. There wasn't a lot of blood, from what she could tell, but the idea of blood and LaF together made her worry. She nudged Carmilla's hand and drooped her tail. It was just so frustrating. 

Carmilla stroked the fur behind her ear for a moment - her eyes staring out into the center of the clearing, at the stain. She hummed under her breath, off in thought. 

With a sharp pivot, she walked into the center of the clearing. She crooked her finger to Danny and glanced up at the boys.

"I have an idea. Kind of a nasty idea but let's give it a go." Danny padded over to her and sat at her feet. "Red, I need you to give me a good bite, right on the arm."

Danny shook her massive head back and forth, backing away from Carmilla. Why on earth would she bite her?

"Listen, just trust me on this one. I heal fast so it won't be an issue. We need the blood. Just gimme a good ol' chomp - the way I like it." The vampire said with a wink.

Danny relented, moving closer to Carmilla's now outstretched arm. Hesitantly, she opened her jaws and took the soft flesh in her mouth. With unnerving awareness of the pressure she was using, Danny closed her teeth around the soft flesh. Gently clamping, her canines pressed down until the sickly sweet taste of vampire blood trickled onto her tongue. Releasing her hold, Danny lapped at the bite marks for a moment. Carmilla pulled her arm away, holding it out above the ground. 

Time crawled, the blood collecting and dripping off the pale limb with agonizing slowness. The first bead fell to the ground unceremoniously, followed by an increasingly steady stream of droplets. William and Kirsch exchanged a look, neither really sure what they were waiting for. Carmilla's gaze bore into the ground, a laser focus. 

The ground shifted, a low rumble emitting from deep in the bowels of the earth. Danny's danger sense roared to life, her mind buzzing loudly in fear. The grass at Carmilla's feet buckled, pitched and tore open - the vampire scrambling away at the lost moment. 

After a few moments of morphing and groaning, the earth's reformation was complete. Now, the group was staring into a cavern below. The drop down to the floor looked about several feet, potentially painful, but doable. The sunlight cast a circle of light onto the floor that sloped down into the darkness of a tunnel. It'd be a tight fit, Kirsch would most certainly have to stoop over, but it appeared they had found their path. 

"One hell of a doorbell." Carmilla remarked, turning to address the others. "Well, I think we have a little rescuing to do?"

With a jump, she plummeted through the whole into the cavern. Danny followed, her senses tingling with the fire of fear, blood and anticipation.

*****

LaFontaine's eye was swollen and hurt like a bitch. The throbbing in their head pounded, reminding them of the royal beat down that occurred only hours before. How long had they been unconscious?

With one good eye, LaF surveyed the room, trying to recall what had happened.

LaF had decided to go back to the dorms before meeting up with the crew again. After a super intense conversation in the shed, they had decided a nap was in order. Perry had agreed to come along back to the dorms when... Fuck. Perry. Where is she? 

Rotating their head, LaF caught sight of a bound Perry in the opposite corner. Her head lolled against her chest, motionless save for the rise and fall of her breathing. At least she was breathing. 

The two were in some sort of holding cell it seemed. The walls were natural stone, but across from Perry was a iron door with a small peep hole window. The whole thing felt like some archaic dungeon bullshit. The weirdness of LaF's life had accelerated exponentially in the last few weeks, culminating in this raging shit show of a situation.

Looking down, LaF saw a long gash, clotted and dirty running across the length of their forearm. The dull ache itched and if they hadn't been bound at the wrist, it would have taken serious will power not to scratch.

Resting their pained head against the wall behind them, LaF took a moment to process. Perry and they were trapped in a cavern, likely surrounded by cultists, who probably planned to sacrifice one, if not both of them, to their strange "Blood Mother" god. LaF needed to get them out, sooner rather than later. 

The first order of business would be untying their hands. The ropes were bound tight, but thankfully, in a figure eight pattern. Suddenly grateful for the hours they had spent practicing with knots as a child, LaF felt confident about escaping. Using their thumbs to push the thick rope back and forth, LaF rocked the knot until it constricted her left wrist as tightly as possible. Wriggling their right hand, LaF managed to wrench the arm free of the looser loop. Pulling at the rope, the knotted coil fell to the ground. 

LaF hesitantly made their way over to Perry. The girl's long curls fell across her face and the copper strands caught the torch light. She would have looked peaceful and beautiful, if not for the darkening bruise across her chin. Pushing her hair back, LaF placed a gentle kiss on her temple. Perry, their Perry, had fought with surprising viciousness when they were jumped on the way back to the dorms. When one of the goons took the crack at LaF that did their eye in, Perry launched herself on him, all sharp elbows and nails. Say what you will about Perry, but she's damn loyal and a surprisingly capable fighter. Although LaF will probably never voice it, they loved Perry through and through. This newly discovered hardcore fierceness only added to the affection.

LaF returned to the task at hand, twisting at the end of the knotted rope, forcing the tie to constrict. LaF slowly pushed the tightly wound rope through the knot. After several minutes, it came undone and Laf was able to pull the rope off Perry's hands. 

"LaFontaine... where are we?" A groggy voice muttered. All of the movement seemed to have roused Perry. She lifted her head slowly, her eyes focusing in the dim light of the room. 

"No idea Perr- some sort of cave dungeon?"

"Any idea when they last came to check on us?" The girl rubbed at her free wrists.

"Not a clue." LaF shrugged. "Something tells me the next time they showed up, we're humped."

Perry looked thoughtful. "You're probably right. Which means we need to be prepared. We'll only get one shot at escaping."

LaF looked around the room again. The only things in the holding cell were the ropes that had bound their hands, some blankets and what looked like a water jug. Not much to work with but... an idea began to form in the back of their mind. 

"Perr- it's a total long shot, but I think I have an idea."


	9. WHAT THE HELL AN UPDATE?! YES. IT'S TRUE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So once upon a time, the author of this said work got a girlfriend and totally lost track of all things fic related because SEXY TIMES.
> 
> Then, the author broke up with said girlfriend and now has zero romantic/sexual outlets.
> 
> Finally logged back into AO3 after a legit 2 year hiatus, realized I had mostly written but NEVER PUBLISHED the last 3 chapters for this story. 
> 
> A Lannister always pays her debts, so expect the story to be finished within the month - even if it's just for my own personal gratification.

See Chapter Summary!


	10. The Element of Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaF is wildly attracted to everything Perry does and Carmilla is one heartbeat shy of murdering Danny herself. 
> 
> Werewolves never claimed to be good at stealth missions.

LaFontaine crouched in the corner, their senses strained with anticipation. With Perry’s help, the two had managed to rig a crude pulley system, using the cell's protruding door hinge and the rope from LaF’s bonds. On one of end of the rope, the water jug dangled above the door, LaF anchoring down the other end with their body. Perry remained in the middle of the room, her hands slipped into a loose tie to give the appearance she remained restrained. 

The idea was that, the next time a guard came to check on the two, they would have a little surprise. LaF was not a very patient person, naturally speaking, but it truly felt like an hour before footsteps echoed outside the door.

As the cultist approached, LaF could hear him muttering in German, “Warum benutzen wir nicht nur ihr Blut, anstatt auf den werewolf zu warten?”

The door swung open, and the guard stepped inside. Perry remained still, but the guard looked over where LaF should have been, puzzled. “Wo sind die hin?” 

LaF let go of the rope and the jug came crashing down on the man’s head with a resounding _thunk_. Perry sprang into action, slipping the rope off her hands. With the cult member dazed, she took the opportunity to tie his hands behind his back, using a painful looking constrictor knot. LaF was still adjusting to this new side of Perry, the one where she knew how to fight, tie knots, and generally be a badass. It was hot, or would be if both of their lives were not on the line. 

Perry dragged the man to the far corner of the room, out of sight from the doorway. She started running her hands all over his body and muttering under her breath. 

“Uh, Perr? Shouldn’t we get going?” LaF had untied the rope from the jug, coiling it to keep for further use. 

Perry hummed a slight, “Mhm,” before she found what she was looking for with a “…there we go!” She held up a small key on a metal ring. “This might prove useful later. Let’s grab his dagger and get out of here.”

***

Danny’s knees absorbed the impact with the ground as best they could, but still she felt pain shoot through her legs. Will and Kirsch were not far behind, dropping to the cave floor beside her. Above them, the soil rolled back across the cave entrance, plunging them into total darkness. Danny instinctually started to shift. Her nose elongated and her eyes pulled apart, but the scope of her vision broadened. She could now see Carmilla ahead of her now, deftly picking her way down the sloping path.

“Guys, help a brother out – I can’t see a damn thing.” Kirsch whispered, groping at the side of the walls. 

Will reached out and grabbed his arm. “I’ll lead you. I can see just fine.”

Leaving the boys to follow behind her, Danny trotted ahead to catch up with Carmilla. As they rounded the corner together, the paths branched off in several directions, winding off into further darkness. 

“Of course. Nothing is ever easy.” Carmilla muttered. She turned back towards Will, “I can’t hear anything distinct down any of these paths – can you?"

Will cocked his head to the side, listening intently for a few moments. “Nothing really discernable. It sounds like there’s some activity going on to the west of us, but it’s not very specific.” He pointed to two paths winding off to the left. 

“I’ll take Red with me, you take Brunhilda.” Carmilla strode off down one of the tunnels without waiting for a reply. 

Danny looked at Kirsch. “You okay with that? If you run into trouble, I’m not sure how we’ll communicate-”

“My sister and I have our sire-bond. I can tell if she’s in great distress, and she will know if anything happens to me,” Will interjected. “Go after her, before she gets herself staked.” 

Danny nodded and turned, taking off down the path after Carmilla.

***

LaFontaine decided, despite the mortal peril, Perry taking out the cultist guards was unrelentingly hot. Like, Ripley fire-blasting aliens, Wonder Woman stabbing Doomsday, Zoe gunning down space bad guys _hot_. Right now, Perry was dragging another unconscious guard to a dark corner, her elbow to the head move was surprisingly effective. LaF decided that if they got out of here alive, they were going to confess to Perry how she reminded them of all the best kickass characters. Perhaps Perry would understand how much that really meant for LaF to say. And maybe Perry would let them kiss her face, just a little.

“La-Fon-taine! FOCUS.” Perry drew LaF out of their thoughts. She had stripped the guard of his crossbow and held it out. “You need something to defend yourself – do you know how to shoot one of these?”

Hesitantly, LaF grabbed the heavy wood stock of the bow. “I mean, I took a medieval warfare class, so I built one, but I never got to shoot it at anything.”

Shaking her head, Perry grabbed the crossbow and put the dagger from earlier in LaF’s hands. “I am not going to risk you shooting me. Take this, and don’t pull it out unless you have no other choice. It could be used against you since you’re not trained.”

LaF bristled at the frustrated tone in Perry’s voice. Now that it had been revealed that LaF was the only member of the group without some sort of supernatural powers, it left them feeling exceedingly useless. 

“Sorry,” they muttered. 

Perry’s face softened and she put a reassuring hand on LaF’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean that to sound callous, I’m just worried you’re going to get hurt. Please, just be cautious – use that wunderkind brain of yours to get us out of here. Let me deal with the hunter-y stuff.”

Together, the two crept down the dimly light corridor, straining to listen for any sounds beyond their own footsteps. Eventually, the hallway expanded and LaFontaine and Perry emerged, looking around a massive cavern. The cave ceiling was several feet above them, and they were standing on a large outcropping, at least a dozen feet in the air. Below them, they could see a flat stone dais with a large altar. The bodies of several women were stacked on the altar in a sort of ritual. 

Blood, presumably from the women, had been used to paint a crude summoning circle below the dais. It was massive, and the ancient runes inside were unfamiliar to LaFontaine, even after all their studying. 

From the tunnel beneath their ledge, a low chanting sound echoed and several peopled filed into the room. The line leader's shaved, tattoo head matched Danny's description of the cult leader. He stopped the procession and turned around. Worrying he might see them, LaF inched back, pulling Perry with them. Hiding in the frame of the entry way, they could still hear his voice echoing from below. 

“Sie ist hier. Verwenden Sie das Blut des Werwolfs.” He pointed to the magic circle. 

Pressed up against LaF, Perry’s hot breath tickled their ear. “That’s not good,” she whispered. “They are looking for Danny, the others must have come. They’re going to walk into a trap.” 

“Skags-breath, we don’t have any way to warn them. What should we do?” 

A piercing wolf howl answered their question.

***

Carmilla had no one to blame but herself, for falling in love with the embodiment of a puppy dog. Danny had all the protectiveness, kindness and courage of a Golden Retriever, but had about as much common sense.

Danny, fully transformed into a wolf, had launched herself at a guard with an irritatingly loud howl. Now the whole cult probably knew where they were. So much for a stealthy entrance. The wolf had the man by the throat, viciously wrenching his neck until Carmilla heard a sickening _krak_ and he laid still.

The other man turned to run, but Carmilla jumped in his path. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she threw him to the ground with such force, she could hear the bones shatter. Oops, vampire strength sometimes got the better of her. 

With another howl, Danny took off down the tunnel at full speed, loping out of sight.

“Gods damn you Red, damn you, damn you, damn you.” Carmilla pushed herself forward, willing herself to catch up with the wolf.  
Together, they race into the cavern room at the end of the tunnel. The light from the torches caught Carmilla off guard, blinding her momentarily. When her vision adjusted, she saw they’ve clearly been baited. 

Ten people circle around, armed with silver daggers and wooden stakes. In the center, a man with tattoos launches himself at them both, his followers also closing distance. A primal, animalistic instinct washed over Carmilla’s body, sending her dodging and weaving through the clatter of metal and wood. 

She can hear Danny’s snarls as the wolf tears through the group, wild teeth gnashing and swiping paws. A man manages to pin Danny, and as Carmilla turns to tear him off, a whistling _thwaaap_ flies past her face.

“Urk!” The man falls off Danny, a bloodied crossbow bolt protruding from his neck. Carmilla looks up and spies a head of red curls peaking from an upper entryway. Perry was an excellent shot, even for a Kresnik. She scans the area for a way to get up to their friends. 

Carmilla’s moment of distraction, however, was a mistake. She heard the man behind her a second too late, whirling around as his wooden stake cut through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is for about 2-3 more chapters and then one bonus one of a more... explicit nature. <3
> 
> Special thanks to author nowayinhell, who was kind enough to help with my (terrible) German. <3


	11. Watch dogs, Blood Mothers and Angry Girlfriends... Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a cult successfully summons a blood demon with vampire/were-blood?
> 
> Bad things.

Danny saw the attacker behind Carmilla, his wooden stake poised for the kill.

Not on her watch.  


Lunging forward, she managed to shield the Carmilla from the blow. The sharpened wood pierced her hind leg and white-hot pain sprang from the wound. Crashing to the floor, Danny felt her concentration slip as her form reverted. Her leg hurt and as it shifted to its human shape, the stake pushed out of the wound. It brought some relief, but dark blood streamed from the sizable gash in her thigh.

Ignoring the fact she was naked on the ground, Danny grabbed the stake and spun upwards to strike another attacker. Carmilla flashed beside her, eyes glittering with concern.

“You okay Red?” She swung a fist out to block an incoming swipe. Another cross bolt _thwaaap_ and the assailant dropped to the floor. 

Danny grimaced, the pain in her leg was nauseating. She did not have time to reply. Tavka, the leader she met before, came into view. He held a small silver blade in his hands and his toothy smile showed no concern. He jumped towards Danny but she managed to roll to the side. He slashed at her again, this time clipping the edge of her wounded thigh and drawing new blood. 

What happened next occurred to Danny in slow motion. 

Tavka pushed away from her, suddenly disinterested. He practically dove to the crude summoning circle and raised the now bloodied dagger above his head. 

“Blut-Mutter kommt!” Tavka thrust the blade into the center of the runes and a bolt of light shot across the ground. The other cultists stopped attacking, awestruck as the cave floor rolled with crackling power. 

The entirety of the magic circle illuminated, and the lines of dried blood liquefied. The blood streams started coagulating in the center, building a larger and larger pool beneath Tavka’s feet. It reached up, in tendrils, to climb his body. With a graceless slurping sound, the pool sucked him into the ground.

Beside Danny, one of the male cultists cried out, horrified. Danny used their distraction to concentrate again, allowing her body to shift. Her leg screamed out in pain, but it would be much easier to run on three legs as opposed to one. 

Carmilla apparently had the same idea, coming alongside Danny in panther form. She flicked her head upwards, towards LaFontaine and Perry scurrying down a rope. The two friends managed to drop to the ground and stumble towards them over the shaking ground. 

Another cultist screamed and a wave of horror swept over the remaining members. Suddenly, the crowd dropped their weapons and raced for the tunnels. 

LaF yelled out, “If they don’t want to stay, neither should we!” 

Danny’s instincts were going wild, her desire to flee fighting her desire to protect her loved ones by attacking the blood vortex. It was growing, absorbing, drawing the blood from the battle towards its ever-growing core. The trickle of blood on her thigh was pulling away from her. It was a bizarre sensation. 

Carmilla nudged Danny roughly with a paw, breaking her train of thought. The panther pushed her towards the exit and LaF and Perry met them. 

The four raced down the tunnel path, following the panicked cultists. Danny was slower, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins propelled her forward. She was more impressed at the fact LaFontaine and Perry could keep up, but it is amazing what fear can do to a person. 

The earth above them cracked open, spilling faded sunlight into the tunnel. How were they going to get up that high though?  
A bird cry echoed and Danny caught sight of a raven circling above. A throwing axe, attached to a rope, flew past her head and buried itself into the wall. Kirsch’s blond head poked above the edge, and he pulled the rope taut.

“Climb!” Kirsch called, “Quickly!” 

Perry pushed LaF up the rope, both clinging to it with white knuckles. William dropped to the edge, shifting from raven to vampire. Reaching down, he hauled LaF and Perry over the crest. 

Danny hesitated at the rope. With her leg injury, she knew neither of her forms could make the climb easily. Carmilla morphed into her human body and looked at Danny. 

“I’ll carry you, you dumb dog.” She sighed. 

A strong pale arm wrapped around Danny’s midsection, hoisting her up over Carmilla’s shoulder. The vampire grabbed hold of the rope with her other hand and pulled herself up. If wolves could blush, Danny knew she’d be crimson – how embarrassing, to be carried like a baby. The two reached the edge and spilled out on the trembling topsoil. 

William appeared in an instant and helped Carmilla stand. “What the hell happened to you two?” His normally blithe nature heavy with concern. 

“What do you fucking think happened?” Carimlla snapped. “They’ve summoned their stupid demon and now it’s trying to kill everything.”

“Uh, guys, shouldn’t we keep running?” LaF called, already several yards away from the others.

They followed the scientist towards the edge of the tree line and the familiar athletics shack. LaF flung the door open and began frantically rummaging though the different ritual books they had collected. The others paused for a moment to catch their breath.

William asked, “Did they use your blood Danny?” 

She nodded her large head with effort, her body tired with the effort of maintaining her were-form. She padded over to the couch and flopped down.

He looked back to Carmilla, “You made sure she drank your blood, right?” 

“Yes, she did. I watched her.” Carmilla strode over to the couch and reached into her nearby backpack. She pulled out a flannel and shorts and tossed them to Danny. “Change before you pass out.”

Danny took the clothes gently in her mouth and trotted over to the far corner. She breathed out, releasing the concentration and built up tension in her body. The fur retracted, her limbs lengthened and the colors returned to her world. She slipped on the shorts and buttoned the flannel before turning back around to catch Carmilla’s steely gaze. Uh oh, she was in trouble. Not that it would matter if they were all dead within the hour. 

Despite her obvious anger, Carmilla walked over to Danny with a bandage in hand. Leaning down, she tied it around the redhead’s thigh, her touch lingering a moment. She must not have been too mad.

“The good news is it looks like my blood is still working, this has already started to heal.” Carmilla stood up and looked Danny straight in the eye. Nevermind, Carmilla was still very angry. 

William rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “LaFontaine, when you were looking up similar rituals, did it specify what _kind_ of blood they needed?”

“Huh-wha?” LaF looked up from a book they were paging through. Behind them, Perry was rustling through loose-leaf notes.

“Did they need to use pureblood?” He asked. 

A pensive look came over LaF. “Now that you mention that, I’m pretty sure I read something about that somewhere. Aw, harpy-tits, let me look a second.” Frantically they pulled out two more books and began flipping back and forth. 

“Here! In one of the rituals, it specifically calls for Were-blood, ideally from a pure line. We have no idea if that was the spell the cult guy used though.” 

“Let’s hope it is,” said Will. He turned towards Danny and Carmilla, “When you drank her blood, she became a part of you, technically, like a brand on the skin.”

“Meaning my blood is no longer were-blood, but vampire were-blood?” Danny offered. Well, that was a little detail Carmilla had neglected to mention. 

“Exactly, and that might very well be the key to beating this thing. I bet that’s why the summoning reaction was so violent.” William mused and turned to Perry. “Please tell me you have hawthorn tipped arrows somewhere in your arsenal.”

Perry nodded, “Of course, it’s the most effective way to kill a vampire from a dist-oohhh. I see. You think, since this thing got some of Carmilla’s blood, it’ll be susceptible to weapons lethal to vamps?”

William nodded, “That’s the theory any way. But it’s all I’ve got, unless anyone else has an idea.” Silence. “Hurry, go get your equipment and meet us back here.” 

Perry ran out the door with a curt nod. LaF moved onto to rummaging through the storage lockers in the back of the shed, mumbling incoherently. 

“Let’s make a plan then.” Danny said, sinking onto the couch. Everyone around her looked strained, tired from the last twelve hours of utter chaos. She felt it too. “We need to get Perry into a position where she can shoot right into the center of that, that thing.”

Carmilla paced across the room a few times. “Eventually it will emerge from the ground. If say, the four of us bait it out, Brainiac can help Curls get situated and then she would have a clean shot.” 

“But where do we want to attack? We don’t know when or where it’s going to appear.” Kirsch asked, shaking his head.

“If it really has some of my blood, I should be able to sense it.” Carmilla replied.

Now that detail, she _definitely_ left out a few days ago. “Wait, you mean to say you can sense where I am now? Like a fucking tracking device?” Danny felt anger rising in her throat. It was not that she minded, truly, but that was a big detail to just omit from the conversation. 

Carmilla avoided her gaze before confessing, “Yes.” 

Danny felt words on her tongue, ready to lash out when Kirsch stepped between them. “Ladies, while I believe in the importance of consent and being forthcoming in a relationship,” he pointedly looked at Carmilla, “We have got to focus. We have less than an hour before that thing reaches the campus grounds and we have to be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two more chapters. 
> 
> One resolving the actual plot.
> 
> One filled with smut smut smut smut smut. 
> 
> <3


	12. Bullseye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang take on a blood demon, finally.

The buzzing in Carmilla’s head was so loud she could barely think. As the blood monster, or whatever it was, moved closer underground, her connection to it grew stronger. The feeling could only be described as an overwhelming thirst, beyond anything she ever felt as a vampire. It made it very hard to focus on what was going on around her. 

She sat poised in a tree, waiting to signal the others when it was time. Somewhere, William was in his bear form and Kirsch had taken the hour to sharpen his axes. LaFontaine and Perry were farther out, waiting to creep closer after the fight started. By distracting the demon, the supernats were hoping to give LaF and Perry enough time to make the shot. 

They were only going to get once chance at this. 

The buzzing became a roar in her ears and Carmilla knew it was close. First pumping her fist into the air, she then pointed down towards the ground. 

It was time. 

_KA-RACK._ A geyser of blood burst from the ground, rocking her tree from the roots up. The geyser solidified, forming into a massive, amorphous blob as it crawled across the forest floor. Carmilla pulled out the crossbow LaFontaine had fashioned for her. It was constructed from three old resistance bands, a broken compound bow and other odds and ends they had found in the shack. It was nowhere near lethal, but it would help her harass the creature from the distance. 

She aimed and released the trigger. The makeshift bolt rocketed towards the demon. Blood spurted out, but quickly sucked back in to fill the hole. 

Well, this was going to prove quite difficult. 

From below her perch, Carmilla heard a fearsome cry as Kirsch charged in riding William. The two launched themselves towards the blob, Kirsch hurling a throwing axe. From across the way, Danny howled and lunged, biting at the demon with her powerful wolf fangs.

Kirsch's axe embedded itself in the blood demon’s form. With a squelch, the axe absorbed into the shapeless body. Danny’s biting also appeared useless, blood inconsequentially spurting all over the werewolf’s snout and fur, only to recoagulate moments later.  
Hopefully things were going better for LaFontaine and Perry. Carmilla braced herself for another shot and did something she had not done in centuries.

She prayed.

***

Perry’s hands were trembling as they loaded the crossbow with the hawthorne tipped bolt. LaFontaine understood her fear, they were all counting on her to make the critical shot. Talk about pressure. 

They placed a hand over Perry’s reassuringly, pressing down to stop the shaking. “Perr – you got this. I’m behind you all the way.”

Perry just nodded, sucking in another breath. LaFontaine looked towards Carmilla’s lookout spot, waiting for her signal. It had been almost an hour, so the blood _thing_ would be here any moment now. The trembling of the earth was intensifying and a few minutes later, LaF watched Carmilla signal the others. It was time.

Kirsch, William and Danny descended on the creature as soon as it emerged from the ground. The blood demon looked like a gigantic red blob, not very intimidating, aside from whole made of blood bit. 

Just where in the hell were they supposed to shoot that thing to kill it? With the others in their view, LaF and Perry started working their way around to get a clear shot. 

The amorphous blob seemed impervious to any real damage, it was ignoring the other’s attacks as though they were nothing but annoying fruit flies. Small and inconsequential. LaF wracked their brain for anything useful they had read in the books when it came to summoned blood demons.

“So, uh, I have to be honest when I say that I’m not sure where its weak point would be.” LaF brought their binoculars to their eyes. Even though the distance could not be more than eighty yards away, the binoculars helped magnify the scene. 

In the center of the creature, they could make out a darker form, almost human like. “I wonder if the demon is using that guy it absorbed as some sort of host? I bet if you can manage to get a bolt all the way into the center of the body it would do something.”  
They handed the binoculars to Perry to observe. She stared for a long few moments and then nodded, “I see it. Your guess is as good as mine.”

The two crept a few feet closer, now close enough to hear Danny and William’s animalistic snarls in the air. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Perry muttered, arms tense as she held the crossbow. She brought it up to her eye level and started lining up her shot. Something caught her breath, “Fuck, it’s got Carm!”

A twig behind them snapped. 

LaFontaine whipped around, nervously thumbing the stolen dagger in their belt loop. A wild-eyed cultist stood behind Perry, knife out. 

“Perr!” LaF yelled, throwing their body at the cultist. The man barely reacted to the impact and both toppled to the ground in a tangled heap. The cultist reached for his knife which had fallen a few inches away. LaFontaine leveraged their body to crush his arm and pulled out their own dagger. The blade leveled at the man’s throat.

“Fucking move, I dare you.” LaF threatened, then called out, “Shoot Perr!”

Perry shook her head and lined up her shot again. She held her breath. Then she pulled the trigger. 

***

Danny howled with frustration. She was getting nowhere in her attacks on the blood demon. William and Kirsch were fairing no better. Carmilla was peppering it from above, but at best, they were only proving to annoy the thing. 

Fortunately, the blood demon did not seem to have a way of directly attacking a target, aside from absorbing it. But even as they continued to harass the demon, the tremors around them created cracks in the earth. 

As the red mass continued its movement towards the campus, Danny caught sight of a glint inside the coagulated blood. Tavka’s knife, still clutched in his lifeless hands, glimmered in the center of the creature. It appeared the blood demon had sucked him in whole – like some sort of internal anchor. 

Danny took another leap, pushing with her hind legs, attempting to push at the center of the blood demon. The monster lashed back at her, a cord of blood emerging from the blob to swipe across her ribcage. Danny skittered out of the way of another tendril. The demon was fighting back with more aptitude as the battle continued. 

Kirsch had jumped off William at some point and the vampire had returned to his human form. The two were now hacking at it with axes and dodging the lashing blood. 

Danny’s nose was overwhelmed with the smell of blood. It was clouding her ability to think about anything else. A tendril whipped out, catching her off guard and wrapped around her front legs. Dragging her in, Danny wrenched back as hard as her wolf body could muster.

From above, a massive panther dropped onto the tendril, splattering it across the ground. The demon’s hold on Danny lessened and she ripped herself free. Her paws were coated crimson. 

Carmilla instantly reverted to her vampire self. “This is too much blood, even for a vampire,” she muttered.

The blood lifted off their bodies, drawing back into the demon’s amorphous form. A larger, thicker cord of blood ripped out from the demon, catching Carmilla by the neck. 

“Ack!” She sputtered, the creature lifting her into the air. Danny’s instincts flared and she lunged upward, snapping her jaws at the cord. Her canines clacked together in the air, the cord just out of reach as Carmilla scratched at her throat.

Danny’s mind was going into full-on panic mode. What the fuck was Perry waiting for?!

_THHHHHWWWAPP_

As the thought came to her, the bolt pierced the side of the blood demon. Immediately, the blood blackened, hissing like acid.  
The demon dropped Carmilla to the ground as the hissing sound grew louder. The ground below them buckled. Then, like a swollen balloon, the demon burst. Blood coated everything around them, sinking into the forest floor. At the center of the explosion remained Tavka’s lifeless body, white as marble as though by magic. The blood sprayed fanned out from the center, leaving him in an untouched halo. There was a single crossbow bolt lodged in his neck. 

Carmilla lay on the ground, gasping as she recovered. Danny padded over, gently nudging Carmilla’s head with her own. The vampire reached up and patted the werewolf gently. 

“I wonder how much Tide it’s going to take to get this shit out of my clothes.” She laughed. It was the best sound Danny had ever heard.

***

The next two days were an absolute blur to Danny. Thanks to LaFontaine capturing one of the rogue cultists, the authorities could investigate further. The cult was going to be charged with kidnapping, murder and more. Only Perry and LaF spoke with the police, claiming they had decided to try shooting the “mysterious threat” with the crossbow they had made in their Medieval Warfare class. 

It was not a complete lie. Sort of. For the sake protecting everyone else’s secrets, the lie was necessary.

Silas University did what it always does, it moved on. The edge of the campus, which had been covered in blood, was cleaned by the groundskeepers. The gaping holes were filled in and there was a short memo sent out to the student body. Essentially, it claimed there had been an issue with the gas lines coming into campus and that students had no further concerns. 

No one really believed the memo, but the truth was so strange, it was hard to believe itself. So, the Silas students did what they do best – ignore the batshit crazy all around them. At least the administration had cancelled classes for the rest of the week.

The gang had all managed to finally reassemble at the athletics shack. Kirsch had brought some beer, because as he put it, drinking was the only way to celebrate a victory in battle.

He hoisted his glass up, “To Silas’ own Scooby Gang. We fuckin’ did it guys.”

“Hear, hear!” LaF yelled, swinging their own pint in the air. Everyone clinked glasses and took a sip. There was almost an audible pop as the tension from the pass week released into the air. This whole shit show was finally over. 

Danny sunk down into the couch, cradling the beer in her hands. Music played in the background from the stereo LaF hooked up for the occasion. Perry sat in the overstuffed armchair, LaF perched precariously on the chair’s arm. Their hands were intertwined and they were chatting about classes resuming the next week. They were cute. 

William and Kirsch had moved onto throwing darts at a target that looked suspiciously like their Literary Criticism professor’s face. They were giggling like school children and getting progressively worse at aiming the darts. It was only a matter of time before the beer rendered them completely useless.

The couch groaned in protest as Carmilla settled down next to Danny. They had not spoken, one on one, since before they had to go after LaFontaine and Perry. Danny had almost watched the vampire die, twice. There was also the ingesting vampire blood issues that Carmilla had neglected to explain in full. Danny did not what to have that conversation with the others around. 

“Hey.” Carmilla said softly, barely audible above the music.

“Hey.” Danny replied. She stared down at her beer. 

Carmilla bit her lip before offering, “I was hoping we could… clear some things up?” 

Danny was surprised to hear her sound so hesitant. Carmilla was usually so self-assured – annoyingly so most times. “Not here,” she replied.

Carmilla grabbed the drink out of Danny’s hands, chugged it, and then downed her own. Setting the glasses on the floor, she grabbed Danny by the hand and pulled her out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR THE SMUT CUTIES <3


End file.
